1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a detachable insert connection arrangement for a retaining channel and method of connecting a component to a retaining channel.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A retaining channel (see FIG. 2), of the type which may be used with the invention, has a slot S and retaining edges 1-1, 1-2 arranged on both sides of the slot S.
According to the prior art, workpieces (among other things) can be attached to workbenches for machining (FIG. 11). According to this technique, the head of a retaining pin 2′ is pushed into the retaining channel 1′. The workpiece 3′ is thus held (by screwing) tightly by way of the retaining pin so that it can be machined.
Published German document DE 199 00267 A 1 discloses a known device fort attaching a first part to a fixed second part. The device has a push-in part which is pushed into the slot of a retaining channel, and a locking element that is arranged to turn on a rotation pin. When the push-in part is inserted into the retaining channel, the rotation pin is pushed manually further into the retaining channel against the force of a spring. The locking part connected to the rotation pin moves out of a non-locking position (restricted by stops), and can be turned into the locking position by turning the pin. In the locking position, the locking element bridges the slot of the retaining channel on the inside of the retaining edges.
Among the disadvantages of an arrangement of this type is the fact that a tool (for example a screwdriver) is required to press and then turn the rotation pin in order to make the connection.
In order to eliminate this disadvantage, the invention provides a detachable insert connection arrangement for a retaining channel which allows it to be used without the assistance of a tool.